1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more is particularly, to a wash/rinse system for a drawer-type dishwasher.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Drawer-type dishwashers are widely known in the art and, once again, gaining popularity with consumers. Typically, a drawer-type dishwasher will include a drawer or washing tub that is slidably mounted in a cabinet. A dish rack is provided within the washing tub to support to dishware and the like during a washing operation. In any event, various models of drawer-type dishwasher are available to today's consumers. The dishwasher can range from a single drawer unit to multi-compartment units that are arranged in upper and lower or side-by-side configurations. The multi-compartment units include either multiple is drawers or, a combined drawer and conventional type dishwasher. However, regardless of the particular configuration, a drawer-type dishwasher includes a lid that selectively seals the washing tub during a wash operation.
During the washing operation, washing fluid is sprayed onto kitchenware and the like situated in the washing tub. The washing fluid is directed from a lower wash arm and, often times, from a wash arm mounted to the lid. In this manner, the manufacturer ensures that all of the kitchenware is exposed to jets of washing fluid during the washing operation. While effective at establishing a more uniform distribution of washing fluid, upper or lid mounted wash arms are prone to leak or drip water onto internal dishwasher components when the drawer is withdrawn from the cabinet. Water dripping onto internal machine components can cause erosion problems that may ultimately create maintenance or premature failure issues for the consumer.
Thus, based on the above, there still exists a need in the art for a drawer-type dishwasher that includes a wash/rinse system that directs sprays of washing fluid into upper portions of a washing chamber wherein, when the drawer is removed for unloading/loading dishwasher, washing fluid does not drip onto internal dishwasher components.